Un duelo entre camaradas
by Freddy. The killer
Summary: Mario se vuelve zombie (esclavo de un tal sabado)


UN DUELO ENTRE AMIGOS.

quiero que llegue. Dijo Kord cantando.

Oye, apenas son ya ni sé qué horas son amigo. Dijo Eli

Mientras Mario Bravado

es hora Ricochet (Ricochet es el nombre de la babosa Punzante)

Mario estaba cerrando pizza rebote, sin embargo, se le había olvidado su lanzadora. Después de recoger las cosas mencionadas. Monto en su meca bestia y partió hacia el refugio de los Shane, no obstante, lo detuvieron una manada de zombies.

-. Creo que es hora de rebote. Dijo entusiasmado

Mario disparo a su babosa Punzante. Hizo unos cuanto rebotes le dio a varios Zombies, bueno le dio a todos, pero salió una silueta del humo provocado por su babosa.

-.¿Quién o que eres tú?. Dijo apuntando con su lanzadora a la silueta.

-. No, descuida no te hare daño, sino te voy a hacer mi esclavo. Dijo el señor Sabado.

-. Eres tu verdad, Sabado.

-. De donde me conoces. Dijo preparando su lanzadora

-. No es de tu incumbencia.

. Ok entonces vas a seguir mis órdenes.

-. ¡No!. Dijo retándolo

Se libró una batalla entre Zombies y Mario. Mario hizo unas cuantas piruetas para disparar a su babosa, pero cada vez que votaba a algún zombie. El tal Sabado encontraba uno peor para sustituirlo.

Mario luchaba hasta su último aliento, pero no fue suficiente. Mario Bravado se montó en su meca bestia. Acelero hasta ya perderlos de vista.

Mientras en el refugio

-. No ha llegado. Se preguntó el Troll de las cavernas.

seguro le surgió un pedido más y le agarro tarde. Dijo explicando el Shane, o sea Freddy.

-. Tal vez, pero si tarda más ya no podrá venir. Dijo Kord cabizbajo

-. Sera esperarlo, sino otro día Kord.

Mientras Mario

-.¡NO ME ATRAPARAN!

-. Claro que sí. Dijo el señor Sabado

-. Pero que… Dijo Mario por ver una barricada obstruyendo el camino.

Esa barricada hizo caer a Mario Bravado haciendo que lo atraparan.

-. Estas bajo mi control. Dijo hipnotizando a Mario

-. Soy tu esclavo. Dijo Mario Bravado

-. Quiero que hagas esto ve al domicilio de los Shane y destrúyelos.

Mario asintió. Con gesto de cabeza. Mario se dirigía al refugio de los Shane.

Mientras en el refugio

¡Din don!

-.¡ Es el!. Wuuuuuuuu. Dijo Kord como si fuera un niño entrando por primera vez a una dulcería

-.¡Hola! Mario. Dijo Kord.

, dale espacio a Mario. Dijo Eli

… Es quien creo que es. ¡Mario Bravado!. Dijo Freddy al ver a la leyenda de los tiros

¿cómo están? Dijo el noptizado Mario.

-. Bien. Dijo Freddy.

-. Haremos demostraciones. ¿Quién se apunta?

-. Todos, excepto Pronto. Dijo Trixie alistando su lanzadora

Todos comenzaron a tirar, pero el mejor de la pista era Eli. Eli tiro a Stunts. Hizo unos cuantos rebotes destrozando muchos hongos.

-. Bien, Eli. Dijo su tutor de tiros de truco.

Seguía Trixie. Tiro a su babosa, pero destruyo una meca. ¡Para colmo era la de Freddy! Freddy reclamo a Trixie, pero después se unió a los tiros de enojo. Tiro a Jumps la babosa de Freddy. Reboto en el techo, suelo, arboles, hongos etc. Cuando termino de rebotar le dio por la espalda a Trixie. Lo más suave que pudo.

-. Auch. Dijo Trixie rascándose

-. ¿Te dolió? Dijo Freddy preguntándose.

, no mucho. Dijo respondiendo

-.¡Prosigamos!. Dijo Mario Bravado.

Mientras Sabado

Muajajaja, solo con apretar un botón. Dijo Sabado

Vip (El boton)

Mientras en el refugio

En el refugio se escuchaban disparos entre amigos, sin embargo, casi nos da su babosa. Salió Freddy de su escondite y le disparo una Trilladora.

cuidado. De las elecciones de las babosas. Dijo Eli a Freddy

-. No era para él, sino era para atraparlo. Dijo Freddy a Eli

Mario cayó en la trampa de Freddy. La idea era que cayera ese hongo y luego tirar a una babosa congelada, para atraparlo. Pero no tenían babosas congeladas. A Eli se le ocurrió lanzar a una Aracniredes, no obstante, se liberó de la trampa. Seguía la persecución. Todos se montaron en las mecas, pero Mario se adelantó dejándolos atrás por varios metros.

, jamás me atraparan. Dijo Mario Bravado

-. Si, si podemos. Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Mario choco con una rama y se volcó del auto, pero se liberó y empezó la batalla entre Mario vs. Eli.

.- Toma esta. Dijo Mario lanzando una babosa Torpedo

Eli la esquivo, pero el rebote casi le da. Eli le tiro una babosa carnera golpeando a Mario, Mario se puso de pie y Eli le disparo una babosa Polero haciendo que Mario se cayera, pero después tiro una Trilladora y luego una babosa Acuática. La babosa Trilladora se transformó y se convirtió en una cierra y luego la babosa Acuática lanzaría un chorro de agua haciéndose una cierra de agua que hizo volar a Eli. Eli tiro otra vez a su babosa Aracniredes y cuando aterrizo hizo una pirueta en el aire y tiro una babosa Jabonosa, sin embargo, se escapó y Eli le tiro a Burpy dejándolo sin oxígeno y dijo Mario

… Que paso. Dijo un poco extraviado

paso: Te volvieron un zombie cara de calavera y luego te curamos con un duelo de babosas.

… yo contra quien…

Eli. Dijo Trixie

tan duro me diste. Dijo Mario adolorido.

-. Sip, perdón. Dijo Eli disculpándose

, quien fue el que me hipnotizo. Dijo preguntándose.

-. El doctor Sabado. Dijo Freddy rápidamente

-. Jaja, se me olvido. Dijo Mario

-. Por donde lo viste por última vez. Pregunto Eli

-. Jeje. Lo vi por la playa.

-. Vamos por él

Después de alistarse partimos rumbo hacia allá.

-. Pero… ¡que sorpresa!

-¿Que?

, somos nosotros. Dijo Freddy

-. Nooooo, van a hacer mis esclavos. Dijo confiado

-. No lo creo. Dijo Freddy

Freddy le tiro una aracniredes y lo atrapo.

lo vi venir. Dijo Sabado Frustrado

-. Vas arrestado.

Vino la policía y los atrapo. Sabado se fue con una sonrisa en la cara.

¿Qué habrá sido el motivo de burla? Perdonen si no fue una historia larga, Es que no tuve tiempo la hice a la carrera gracias por leer mi historia.


End file.
